A Friend In Mind
by Ruby Sunrise
Summary: The title might change later on, but this story's about Gambit and Ororo. I love the two of them as a couple, and it's just my attempt to get them together.


Bang, Bang

I don't own Gambit, Storm, or any of the other X-Men!

**Bang, BANG!** Remy groaned and rolled over onto his side, clutching his ears as the noise of a hammer being used continued to assail them. _What da hell…what time is it even?_ He thought, glancing at the clock through groggy eyes. "9 AM!" He yelled, sitting bolt upright, suddenly much more awake. "Who dares ta disturb Remy's sleep on a Saturday?" His thick Cajun drawl was even more apparent in his husky morning voice, as he searched for pants. "When I get mah hands on whoeva be da one to wake me up, dey gonna be sorry."

With a pair of old, weathered jeans on, he strode out of the room still trying to gain his balance. Resting his hand on the railing that surrounded the stairwell in front of his door, he looked around for where the noise might be originating from. **BANG!** To the left of him. Muttering to himself, he walked over to Bobby Drake's door and opened it without so much as a knock.

"Bobby!" Remy yelled above the racket.

The boy known as Iceman looked up from his work long enough to acknowledge his friend with a smile. "Hey, LeBeau. What are you doing up so early?"

Remy stared at him open-mouthed for a second. "What be Remy doin up so early, da boy asks. Good Lord." He shook his head in disbelief. "Your carpenter-ing be what's keeping me from floating back to Dream Land!"

"Aw, man. I'm so sorry!" Bobby started to launch into a long apology but Remy held up one hand to stop him.

"Bobby, jus tell me you'll stop 'til at least noon so's I can get back ta sleepin'."

"Jeez, Gambit…I can't do that! I gotta finish making this present for Rogue before tonight! See, it's a surprise set of bookshelves for her birthday, and I really want them to be special so that she knows how much I love her."

Remy sighed and looked at Bobby's big eyes that brightened up whenever he mentioned anything about Rogue. "Guess Remy won't be gettin' no extra sleep dis morning, den." He said. "Good luck, Bobby."

"Hey, thanks! I'm really sorry I woke you up though." Bobby grinned at Gambit like he really wasn't _too _sorry that he'd woken him up, but just didn't want to get the smack down laid on him by one of the most powerful mutants in Xavier's school.

"Yeah, I bet you is, boy. I bet you is…" Gambit glared at Iceman coolly, just long enough to get him to stop grinning like an idiot and go back to his banging and hacking.

Remy headed back to his room, mad that he wouldn't be able to get as much weekend morning sleep as he usually did, but then he had a fantastic idea! Ororo Munroe, known as Storm to the other house occupants, but known to him as his best friend, had a room two full floors up from all the noise. Surely she wouldn't mind a little early morning company from her favorite red-eyed Cajun.

Gambit dragged himself heavily up the two flights of stairs, placing the bottoms of his feet firmly onto each stair so as to avoid any chance of falling. Storm could feel the vibrations from his walking before he even got to the top of the staircase. The calming, plodding noise of his feet soothed her out of her deep sleep just as a lovely dream was finishing.

Her silver hair was splayed out over the pillows on her queen-sized bed, and she lay in the middle with all the pillows surrounding her. It was late August and the temperature matched her mood – warm and comforting, but not unbearably oppressive like it sometimes can be during the end of the summer. The weather always tended to match her moods anyway though, since, after all, she is a weather goddess. Due to a mutant gene in her DNA, Storm has been granted the ability to control weather patterns around her, which often enable her to fly, create rain and other storms, and use lightning as a weapon.

Ororo's short, summery, silk nightgown rode up her thigh a little higher as she rolled onto her left to watch as Remy entered her room after knocking. "What is it, Cajun?"

Gambit's eyes gazed into her stormy blue ones as he smiled at his best friend. "Dumb kids in this school can't keep their tools away in da morning. 'Sides…I came to visit you."

"Visit me or steal my bed from me?" Storm's eyes twinkled as she looked at Gambit's lost puppy-dog expression.

"Please, Stormy? Don't tell me you don't got no room for dis tired Cajun boy."

Ororo looked into his deep black irises and felt that same extra thump in her heart that she always did. How could she resist giving into him? She pushed over to the left side of the bed and motioned for him to join her. Remy sighed thankfully. "I love ya, Stormy." And he began moving towards her.

Her heart jumped as he lay down next to her and their skin met; deep tan to chocolate brown. The warmth from his naked upper torso was enough to set Ororo on fire, but she simply let him fit his body next to hers like she always did. She rested her cheek on the back of his neck as he lay facing away from her onto the pillow, and lay her right hand on his hip bone.

It wasn't abnormal for them to sleep in the same bed. They'd been doing it for many years with no problems. It was just that each time Remy and Ororo would lay down together, he couldn't help realizing just how close their pelvises would come to touching. Today he could feel her body warmth emanating from her, and was incredibly turned on by her simple lack of adequate clothing. But he brushed it off as loneliness. He hadn't been with anyone in a long time and he blamed his feelings on that fact. _Then why do you feel like this every time you're with Ororo? _His brain railed at him. _This isn't a one-time thing for you._ Remy shook his head, trying to pretend he couldn't hear what he was thinking about. The semi-reasonable part of his psyche kicked in. _You could never start something with her. That would ruin EVERYTHING! If it didn't work out, you'd lose not only your lover and best friend, but you'd have to move away from everything you know and love now._ Remy couldn't deny that he'd thought out the whole problem. But what was he supposed to do? He had always pursued the women that he was interested in, and now he can't go after the one woman who turns him on the most. Was she possibly worth the risk of losing everything he'd come to hold dear? Or was their friendship more dear to him than anything else? He let out an almost imperceptible sigh at the mere thought of him and Storm being able to be together…but when Storm looked over to him to see if he was alright, he pretended to already be asleep.


End file.
